


Next Stop Everywhere

by ShadowsintheFlames



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 03:04:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowsintheFlames/pseuds/ShadowsintheFlames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poems inspired by Doctor Who and its spin-offs</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Farewell Eleven

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So, I dabble in poetry. It's not amazing, but I wrote this a while back and felt today was the day to post it.
> 
> Enjoy!

Farewell Eleven  
You've been the best  
How can it be time  
For your final rest? 

You've won so many battles  
How can your time be done?  
Why can't you stay?  
I loved to watch you run

I'll miss your fish fingers and custard  
Your fezzes, your bowties, and your rules  
Here's one last “Geronimo!”  
I’ll miss you, you were really cool


	2. Tonight Could Last Forever

THE DOCTOR  
Oops, I've gone and done it again  
Once again I've left you behind  
But just listen, give me time to explain  
Before you make up your mind  
Here's my TARDIS, just take a peek  
Here's the console, those blue things are boring  
We could be gone for years and you  
Could still be back tomorrow morning

We've got all of space and time  
Do you like what you see?  
I don't want to be alone  
We'd be great, you and me  
You and I together  
Tonight could last forever 

AMY  
You've shone me whole new worlds,  
Alien planets, and brand new stars  
We've won some battles, we've lost others  
We've run together so very far  
I don't know what you're running from  
But as for me I'm coming clean  
Tomorrow I'm supposed to get married  
I love him, but there's so much I haven't seen 

We've got all of space and time  
Do you like what you see?  
I don't want to be alone  
We'd be great, you and me  
You and I together  
Tonight could last forever 

THE DOCTOR  
We've been on so many grand adventures  
We've run under alien skies  
But the danger is very real  
It never ceases to surprise  
You've lost so much, yet you don't know  
Why you cry, why you're so sad  
But I'll fix it, once I know what's wrong  
For now I only know it's bad

The cracks are all through space and time  
I don't like what I see  
But for now we've got each other  
We are great, you and me  
You and I together  
But we can't run forever 

AMY  
I'm celebrating with everyone  
I'm married now, but something's off  
I can't say what exactly's wrong  
But something's missing, something's lost . . .  
Something old, something new  
Something borrowed, something blue  
I remember now, and you're late  
Raggedy Man! I remember you!

We've got all of space and time  
Don't you love what you see?  
You don't have to be alone  
I'm here to stay, so is Rory  
The three of us together  
Tonight will last forever


	3. Don't Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! For the record, I know it's been a while, but I am still working on Familiar Strangers. The next chapter has been fighting me for ages now, but I haven't given up.
> 
> So, I wrote this a while ago and never got around to posting it. I figured now is as good a time as ever. Basically, I've turned Ianto's death in Children of Earth into a poem. It's written from Jack's POV.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood.

Please don't leave me, please don't go  
Your time has yet to come  
There's so much left to say and do  
We have barely just begun

You've lied and tricked me, but to be fair  
I have done the same to you  
But we've healed each other's wounds  
It's too soon, out time can't be through

I've saved your life a thousand times  
And you have done the same for me  
You've been my life, I've been your rock  
Together we learned again to be happy

Now here you are, in my arms  
As I've been in yours as I've died  
But unlike me you won't wake again  
How will I go on without you by my side?

Now our time has been cut short  
But I promise you that it was good  
I hope you know what you meant to me  
"Don't forget me."  
Never could.


End file.
